She’s Just Oblivious
by MistedVines
Summary: AU Sakura’s never been one to believe in fairy tales, at least that is, until Naruto Uzumaki walked into her life. One boy with a strange power is about to change her entire perception on life.


She's Just Oblivious

AU Sakura's never been one to believe in fairy tales, at least that is, until Naruto Uzumaki walked into her life. One boy with a strange power is about to change her entire perception on life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter One: Monday

-----

Sakura smoothed out her tie, studying her reflection with a dissatisfied grunt. She pushed down the unruly mess sleep had made of her hair as she walked from the bathroom. A round tabby cat purred, twirling around her feet and nearly causing her to fall - she pushed the animal aside with one foot, reprimanding it as it protested. Jumping down the four steps leading into the main section of her house, she inhaled the smell of cooking food with ravenous desire. 

Side-stepping a box left carelessly half opened in the hall she poked her head into the kitchen. "Hey mom, what are you cooking?"

Tsunade helda spoon in one hand, using it to scratch her head lazily as she turned to regard her daughter. "The usual. You're up early."

"You know the way it goes," Sakura replied smoothly, sliding into a seat at the kitchen island. "The early bird gets the worm. Where's dad?"

Tsunade snorted in disgust. "Jiraiya left at four to go to that _perverted_ con with Kakashi." Tsunade roughly flipped an egg on the frying pan. "Honestly, is Kakashi really a teacher? Abandoning his post like that for something so stupid."

Sakura flapped a hand. "He only gets away with it because Iruka always covers for him."

"Figures." Tsunade motioned towards the cupboards and Sakura took her cue, rising to grab some plates and silverware as her mom carried the food to the table, setting it down on hot plates. She handed her mother's plate to her before going at the food, taking one more pancake than she might have needed. "Slow down, Sakura, don't be a glutton. God you're just like your father."

"Hey," Sakura warned, pointing her fork at her mother. "That's offensive right there."

"Yeah, yeah, eat your food. Oh," Tsunade leaned back in her seat, twisting to try and reach the small table holding a note pad and other miscellaneous items. 

"That's so lazy mom, it's like, _two_ steps."

Tsunade finally reached the note pad, dragging it towards her until she was able to pick it up. "I don't want to hear that from you, brat. Anyway; I'm going to be having a late shift tonight - I'll need to be at the hospital around midnight to pick up this surgery coming in from out of state. Your father probably won't be home for another day, so unless Orochimaru or Shizune comes over for dinner - I bought some chicken just incase - you'll be home alone." She scribbled down some emergency numbers on the pad and then tossed it back onto the table.

"Woo hoo," the girl cheered unenthusiastically, waving her fork in a cheering circle. "Shizune still going out with Genma?"

"Off subject," Tsunade murmured, "but yes, she is."

"What a weird couple." Sakura sighed. "I wish you'd married Dan."

Tsunade choked on her tea, setting down the cup with a thump and giving her daughter a disbelieving look. "What the hell, Sakura!"

Dragging a hand through her hair Sakura stood, walking out of the room and crouching down beside her backpack. She could hear her mother coughing in the other room as she retrieved a small green flyer from the black bag. Her return to the room was met with her mother's glare. She slapped the paper down on the table. "This, is why."

_Father's work day_; it read in clear, slanted script and Tsunade's horrified look matched the way Sakura's soul recoiled from the paper. "It's kind of hard to tell your teacher you don't want your dad to come in because he _writes **porn**_."

Tsunade, having recovered gracefully from the shock of Sakura denouncing her own father, was able to slide the paper back to her daughter. "You could just say he's a writer, or you could bring Orochimaru instead - I'm sure he'd be delighted."

"Yeah, good idea mom. Oh, wait. Orochimaru runs an underground YAKUZA." The girl pinched the bridge of her nose and sank back into her seat at the table, wishing she had a normal family. "Besides, Orochimaru is my uncle, not my father."

"Who cares?" Tsunade poured herself another cup of tea, blowing on the steam. "Is this because of the Yamanaka girl? A florist isn't that amazing, Sakura."

"Ugh. Mom, my life does not revolve around Ino--"

"--Then that Sasuke boy? Honestly, I don't know why you wont just forget about the little prick."

Sakura twitched. Her mother had an knack for unintentionally dredging back up old, painful memories of the day...She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. "No mom. I'm not in love with Sasuke and I haven't talked to Ino in almost a year."

"Hinata is a better friend anyway, and I like Tenten as well...though she does seem a little psychopathic at times."

"Ignoring Tenten's love of weaponry," she told her mother dryly, "do you have any ideas?"

"None, darling. It's Orochimaru or try to hide what exactly he writes. I'm sure everyone knows already though."

Sakura slapped her hands over her ears tightly. "No, no, no! Auugh! Go away, go away. They don't know, your mother's delirious!"

"Hey."

Sakura gave her mother a dull look. "I'm trying to protect my mental sanity." Tsunade didn't look very impressed. "You're just too old to remember what high school was like."

Her mother gave a sort of violent spasm. "Is that right? Since you're so _young_ and _limber_, Sakura, you can walk to school, how does that sound?"

Her eyes flew to the clock on the wall before back to her mother in fear. "No way--I'm counting on you; I'll be late."

Tsunade shrugged indulgently. "Magic words?"

"Botox returned your youth?" she tried hopefully.

"SAKURA!"

----

Sakura ran. She pulled her coat higher around her neck in an attempt to block out the harsh wind that pushed back at her. She was going to miss the public bus. If she missed that stupid, ugly, smelly bus she'd be an hour late. An hour and all because she had joked about her mom using botox. Ok, so it was a little mean, but it wasn't like it was the first time her mother had heard that joke.

If only Kakashi was her first hour; Iruka would let anyone slide for being late and Kakashi would have laughed at her reasoning and then called her father to tell him all about it- _stupid schoolgirl syndrome_. She released the jacket to bring her arms into her running, pumping them tightly as she gained speed. Her neck instantly chilled and she forced the annoyance into the farthest corners of her mind.

Tonight she was eating her mother's ice cream.

All of it.

And then she'd jump on her bed--that was way too freaking big for one person anyway--and make sure she got the covers as unorganized as possible. She'd use all of her mother's prized lavender bubble bath. All of it. No! She'd leave one last bubble behind. It always pissed her mother off more when there was just a little left still.

The bus was just coming to a halt just as she reached the small stop, slipping and sliding as she used the bus's side to keep herself from falling. Her hands shook as she counted out her coins, sliding them into the machine and searching around for a spot to sit while the bus lurched forward, sending her stumbling down the aisle.Sitting beside an elderly man she waspleased to find herself directly under a heater.

She watched the large sprawling houses of her own neighborhood slowly become littler until they were two-bedroom houses and smaller. Finally they reached the part of Konoha she dreaded coming through every day.

Konohagakure was a beautiful village -- steering clear of the "slums"; the outer rim of Konoha's gates, a small portion of the city where law was cast aside for violence and petty theft. In the last five years the slums had grown increasingly large and rape, murder and theft were through the roof anywhere within five miles of the area. Sakura and nearly every other passenger held their breath as the bus sped quickly through the edge of the slums.

It was the worst part of her ride. Sakura lived in the upper-class part of Konoha, nearly on the other side of the city. There were only two high schools in Konoha - one for the people of the middle class and higher and the other for the lower class and kids from the slums. To reach her school she had to travel into the heart of Konoha on the only bus the city had.

Said bus made a trip through all major roads, taking about two hours to complete its course. Normally her mother would give her a ride to avoid the chance of a thief waiting for her in their neighborhood's bus stop, this morning not included. In the afternoons if her father was too busy to pick her up, she took the bus or got a ride back. The wealthy stood out like a sore thumb on the busses and were always the first target for someone with ill intentions. 

Luckily, it seemed there wasn't anyone lower than middle class riding with her and she settled back into the soft cushions of the seat, letting the warm air wash over her face. If only the years would pass more quickly. She was barely sixteen - had her learners permit, though it meant very little if she didn't have an adult who'd ride with her. Which she didn't. Her true license wouldn't come until her seventeenth birthday -- something that seemed so very far away.

Sakura perked up as she recognized the streets leading to her stop. She reached up, pulling the overhead bell and letting it drop as the call box lighted with a small beep. Two girls she didn't know got off with her - she knew, however, that they went to her school from the uniforms they wore. Button up shirt, blue tie and jacket. Long matching navy blue skirt and knee-length starch white socks. The boy's uniform was much the same as the girls; blue jacket and pants, though their ties were a darker shade of blue than the rest of the uniform. 

The small symbol on her pocket displayed that she was of K Academy, the blue circle tracing around the K meant that she was of the highest grades and level in her class. Sakura settled her bag strap on her shoulder, eyes set on the large walls that protected her school from the outside hustle and bustle of the city it was nestled within. 

She waved to the guard as she entered in behind the two girls, breathing deeply as large green shrubbery suddenly surrounded her. K Academy was well known for being beautiful, not only in it's gardens but the design of the school as well. The PA system gave a sharp ring and Sakura instantly picked up her step, waving to Iruka, who appeared to have the welcoming job that morning.

The large halls filled with students calling greetings to each other as they hurried to their classes. Sakura, who tried to avoid talking to anyone as she hurried to her class, was forced to wave at Karin. The red-head forcefully pushed people to the side as she rushed to Sakura. "Did you hear?" She asked breathlessly. 

Sakura shook her head negative. "No? I didn't think so." Karin fell into step beside her, looking pleased that she had found this bit of juicy gossip before Sakura could manage. "Ino and Sasuke broke up."

The sudden lurch of her heart was decidedly painful and she smoothed a hand over the place where the organ had begun to beat in sluggish hope. "Really?" she wheezed, ignoring Karin's smug, knowing look. 

"So you do still love him, eh? Maybe you'll have a chance now."

"No," Sakura said sharply, picking up her pace. "I don't love Sasuke and I'm not interested in ever looking at him again."

"Whatever," Karin snorted, waving a casual hand. "Maybe he'll find reconciliation within my arms then?"

"Go for it," Sakura replied sharply, ready to be rid of the girl and left to herself. Karin smirked, a bounce in her step as she walked away from Sakura, who came to a stop in the halls, listening to the roar of her blood within her ears. She wasn't supposed to let this affect her so much. She forced herself againsta wall, breathing deeply.

_"It's emotional,"_ she could hear her mother telling her father as her hearing slowly returned along with the dull ache in her chest. _"Her ears shut down against reality; her body reacts physically, mentally. The fever, the vomiting, it's all emotional Jiraiya. Until she comes to terms with reality there's nothing we can do for her."_

_I have come to terms_, she told herself fiercely, pushing away from the wall she'd been using as her support. _I don't need Sasuke, I don't need Ino. _

Iruka was suddenly at her side, holding her elbow in a firm grasp. "Sakura?" He whispered, and she could hear that hint of emotion in his voice- the annoying _fear_ people would get. Haruno Sakura was having another meltdown, everyone look on in horror and panic. She shrugged out of his hold, forcing herself to swallow down the nausea that swam around in her stomach. She was being ridiculous. There was no need for this.

"I'm fine," she assured the man, managing a weak smile. Iruka let her go though she could feel his eyes on her as she made her way down the hall. "Great," she muttered aloud. "Meltdown on Monday, a wonderful way to start the week."

--------

Naruto awoke slowly, the sound of water dripping down from his ceiling and into the pot he'd laid out dragging him into consciousness. He glared over at the leak, flicking cotton stuffing - the thick white moldy kind that came from the tear in his crappy bed - to the dirty floor. A spider, who's web took up most of on of the corners in the small one-room apartment--he'd fondly named her Sophie--was feasting upon a fly that struggled against her web for freedom.

The boy looked out the sheet's he'd hung as curtains for the sun, sighing as he realized it was already high and he was undoubtedly behind schedule. "Go, go," he urged his body, though it ignored him and continued to lay lazily on the lumpy mattress. "Gaara's going to be angry." He told the unreliable limbs. "Bones get broken when Gaara's angry."

_As if Gaara would ever hurt you,_ the voice he imagined in his mind (for some reason sounding very much like his fifth grade teacher Mrs. Walsh) replied sardonically.

"True." He relented. "But Kiba will still try something, and you know how bad it is when he and Shino tag team me." His body finally gave up the fight, shakily rising and moving to the bathroom, which consisted of a shower and a sink. It seemed like they'd put a toilet before a shower... Naruto waved at Sophie as he wiggled out of his clothes, leaving them strewn across the floor. 

It was blatantly obvious from the lack of cleanliness that Temari had been too preoccupied with her precious Shikamaru to come and see if the rest of the boys were taking care of themselves -- which Naruto was most certainly not. Reaching an arm into the shower he twisted the hot knobs all the way around, not bothering with the cold. 

It took about a minute to warm up, and then he had ten minutes at best before the water returned to being freezing. The boy set up a towel on the sink within arm's reach and jumped under the mildly warm water, sighing gratefully as he quickly soaped up. The water hit freezing again just as he'd begun to twist the knobs off and he hissed, cursing loudly at the shower. 

He secured the towel around his waist, wiping steam from his cracked mirror and reaching for the small bottle of shaving cream. It was the cheap kind, that didn't really work; rubbed on too thin and often left him with large cuts. Though it might also be the razor, the cheapest he could find, sporting _one_blade and one "support" strip that always fell off after the first use. Naruto sighed, wondering why he wasted all his money on a motorcycle.

He grinned cheezily at his reflection. He remembered why;

_Motorcycles were cool._

He returned to the task at hand; being very slow and careful not to maim his face as he rid himself of the annoying stubble that seemed to only be growing from under his chin and his cheeks. "Stupid facial hair can't even grow right." He complained as he rinsed the blade.

Naruto reacted as a hand suddenly tugged at his towel. Kiba dodged the pathetic blade as it was sent slashing his way, not relinquishing his hold on the towel that was now slipping from around Naruto's hips. "I've been waitin' for you, ya know?"

"You coulda woken me up," Naruto replied, holding tightly to the towel knot and trying to finish shaving. "Now let go you freak, unless you like the sight of me naked?" Kiba cringed when Naruto turned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Whoa there hotshots." Shikamaru intercepted, leaning against the doorjamb, though his eyes were on Sophie, like he didn't know if he should kill her or just let her go about her merry way. Naruto decided Shikamaru was way too lazy to even bother with thinking about getting around to killing something annoying. "Are you ready yet? Temari's pitching a fit downstairs."

"I was about done until grabby hands here came and tried to molest me." Naruto washed the remaining shaving cream from his face and straightened. "I'm getting dressed. Do you two wanna watch that too?"

Shikamaru turned on heel, and from the direction he headed, he was leaving. Kiba shrugged, "we'll wait for ya outside."

"Yeah, okay." Naruto pulled out the white shirt and slipped his arms into the sleeves, buttoning it up and then shrugging on the black uniform jacket, not bothering to button this one up. Slipping into his pants and lacing up his boots he nodded in satisfaction, pausing as he realized he was missing one thing. Walking back to his nightstand he waved bye to Sophie, tying a black cloth tightly around his forehead, the ends of which hung down his back. In the center on the black silk was a small leaf symbol.

The boy touched it once for good luck before exiting his apartment, not bothering to lock up. After all;he had nothing but Sophie worth stealing.

------

Naruto kissed his motorcycle lovingly as he dismounted, ignoring Kiba's chuckles as he did so. "If you loved something, Kiba, you'd kiss it."

Shikamaru clasped Kiba's shoulder, shaking his head. "Naruto's right; though a girl would probably be better than a bike."

"Hey," Naruto grumbled, "get off my back, Mr. Ladies man."

"It's not by choice." Shikamaru assured him, looking as if the idea of it alone was painful. "Why do they like me anyway?" he continued, "I just want to be left alone."

Naruto's response died on his lips as his eyes narrowed in anger. "What the hell is he doing here?" All eyes turned away from the blonde and fell on a cocky-looking brunette lounging against the side of the brickbuilding chatting up a girl. Naruto quickened his pace, grinning as Shikamaru and Kiba fell in step behind him. "Zaku," he called sweetly, though his smile was anything but. "How nice to see you again."

The girl fled, bowing in apology as she did so. Naruto waved her off and returned his focus to Zaku, who was now watching them, the cocky look still rooted in his eyes. "Naruto-chan, so nice to see you," the boy cooed, cocking his head to one side.

"You're lookin' pretty ready to be fucked up, eh Zukie?" Kiba stepped forward threateningly. 

Zaku twitched at the name, spitting on the ground in front of Kiba's shoe. "You act so tough now, just wait until this afternoon, your little gang is nothing in comparison to what we've got! _Suna_ will be nothing more than old news by then."

"Is that right?" Naruto asked, kicking a foot forward and pinning Zaku against the wall behind him. He ground his thick boot into the boy's chest, smirking to reveal elongated-canines. "Why don't you tell me what you think tonight's got in store for me, eh Zaku? It'll be a nice way for you to go back to your little panty-wearing jackasses."

Zaku wheezed, coughing. "We've got people now," he bragged, hands circling around Naruto's ankle. "You're nothing in comparison!"

"Who?" Shikamaru murmured, patting Naruto's shoulder and the blonde increased pressure against the teen's lungs. "Tell us, Zaku before Naruto really kills you."

"_Pein._" The cocky grin spread over Zaku's tan face once more as he sensed a small victory being won. "He leads now."

"You stupid fool," Naruto whispered, shaking his head as he removed his foot. "Get the fuck out of here." Shikamaru was pulling his phone from his pocket, signaling Temari over as he hurriedly moved toward the school's entrance.

"What?" Zaku rasped, "that's it? Is this all you've got?"

Naruto paused, "no blow I could deal you, will ever reach the level of pain he'll deliver to you one day - probably soon." The blonde waved once over his shoulder and Kiba turned to follow him. "In fact, you'll probably be in a body bag and then what?"

Zaku rolled his eyes, using the wall to give himself enough leverage to haul himself upright. "Whatever, jealous bastard! You've never scared me!"

Naruto said nothing more as he picked up his speed to catch up with Shikamaru and Temari, the two were currently talking quickly to someone via cell phone. "Gaara, what do you mean you can't fly back by tomorrow?" Temari hissed into the phone, her hand curled in Shikamaru's. "This is serious, who knows what Pein is after using these weaklings to do his fuckin' dirty work."

Naruto whistled; Temari never cursed. He waggled his fingers at her, motioning for her to hand him the phone, she did so with asigh of annoyance, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "Gaara-kun," he called sweetly into the phone, grinning when he received an annoyed grunt.

"Naruto," a deep voice came through the line, sounding displeased. "Do not make me kill you."

"The voice in my head says you wont do that," Naruto replied smoothly.

"Voices, Naruto? Really now." Gaara almost sounded amused. "Now, I want you to tell Temari that if she wants to be able to spend excessive amounts of money every time she goes on her little splurge shopping trips, she'll allow me to remain here until I can successfully tie down this buy." Naruto related the message, and Temari's face pinched in frustration.

"Fine," she told the blonde, who in turn told Gaara. "Stay there, let us all get slaughtered by Pein and his band of merry freaks, and I'll send you the bill for my "shopping splurges" from hell."

"Trust a woman to exaggerate," Shikamaru sighed, gagging as Temari roughly shoved a fist into his stomach. 

"And to totally kick your ass when you make sexist comments?" Kiba added.

"I don't understand women." Shikamaru said, and Naruto continued to tell Gaara everything being said, who rubbed his forehead, wondering how he'd been roped into becoming friends with such idiots. Well, Temari was family, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to escape her _or_ Kankuro. And Naruto...Gaara shuddered at the thought of Naruto chasing in pursuit of him.

"Alright Naruto," he relented. "I'll finish this meeting up bynoon and fly inearly, I'll be there by the three, at the latest."

"Well Zaku-baka didn't leave a specific time so, yeah, we'll hang around and wait for you."

"Very well. Could you please give the phone to Temari again? Kankuro wants to ask her about a problem he's having with breakfast."

Naruto nodded, knowing Gaara couldn't see it. "Okie dokie! I love you Gaara-kun," he squealed girlishly into the phone, hearing Kiba snicker behind him.

"Naruto, that's horrific," Kankuro told him dryly over the line.

"Aw," Naruto whined, "why'd he give the phone away so fast?"

"Obviously to avoid that, now give the phone to Temari, you idiot. This is important."

"Whatever, whatever," he handed the phone over to the girl, leaning back to stare at the clear blue skies above, ignoring the bells that called the start of classes. Another typical Monday in the slums. Kiba slung an arm around his shoulder as they set off for class and Naruto felt a stirring in his chest; like something, something amazing was going to happen. "You know," he told Kiba, "I have a good feeling about today."

"Oh?" Kiba slung am arm around Naruto's shoulders, grinning. "That's good, we'll be takin' you along then."

Naruto stiuck his tongue out, "I was already planning on going!"

"Sure ya were."

Temari madea face, "Kankuro, did you forget to turn the stove on again?" Silence crackled until Kankuro said a sheepish 'oops'. "Idiot."

-----

Auuuggg! I haven't updated anything in forever, and instead of updating I'm starting a new story. I'm so bad at that. Anyway, please review! I'll try to update again soon.

-MistedVines


End file.
